


bite me

by princessfearless



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, a tiny drabble, based on a OTP prompt, chief hiccup, general astrid cause yummy, kinda fluffy?, post httyd 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessfearless/pseuds/princessfearless
Summary: an argument that ends a bit differently than the norm. based on an OTP prompt.





	bite me

**Author's Note:**

> second fanfic lets goooooo!

"Astrid, just because I look tired doesn't mean I am tired. And even if I was it doesn't mean that I can just take a break off the job for the day! The village needs a chief, and there are more important things to worry about," Hiccup sighed, throwing his hands up in the air.

For the past few days, Astrid had tried to get Hiccup to take a break, and Hiccup being the desired chief everyone wanted him to be, he declined, telling her that a true Viking doesn't take breaks. Astrid had only rolled her eyes at his statement and nagged him for the last couple to days to sleep more, and now it had just driven him off the edge.

"The village does need a chief, but not one that's walking around half dead. Even your mom said that you need to rest, you think Stoick went on for days without sleep?" she asked him. Hiccup swallowed and looked down, staring at the worn down wooden planks the two were standing on. Astrid got down to his eye level, "even you know you that you need a break. And we've got it all planned out anyway."

Hiccup clenched his jaw before finally looking up into her eyes again, "doesn't matter what I think. I'm not going on a break and that's final."

Astrid rolled her eyes and opened her mouth again to speak before Hiccup interrupted her.

"Bite me, Astrid."

She looked at him for a couple of seconds before leaning into him. Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows at the action and felt her warm breath on the side of his cheek. Astrid nuzzled his cheek for a second before biting the top of his ear.

Hiccup spluttered looking at her with wild eyes. Astrid leaned back and traced his lip while biting her own, "I just did."

She smirked, "but you're still gonna take a break."

**Author's Note:**

> what the hell did i just write. anyway enjoy it, it took me some time believe it or not.


End file.
